A young girl's dream is another one's memory
by Pirate Queen of Justice
Summary: [Oneshot] Around the time I turned ten, I had the most horrible nightmare.


Around the time I turned ten, I had the most horrible nightmare.

I dreamt I was in the middle of a never-ending sea of fire.

_Run, Alicia! Run!_

Where am I? Who are you? Mom? Dad? Where is everyone? Why is everything burning? Why am I here? I want to go home! I'm scared! Somebody help me! I'm scared! My head was in a state of panic but my legs heeded the command and I took off at full speed.

As the world continued to burn around me, voices echoed behind the crimson flames. Everywhere there were voices screaming in pain, voices crying for help, and voices filled with maniacal anger. There were lots and lots of the angry voices. I was very scared of them and I did not want them to find me. I have to hide! I have to get away!

Even as the prickling heat assaulted my bare skin, even as the heavy smoke started to fill my lungs, I continued to run forward. However, my short legs could only take me so far. Eventually my weary body grew heavy and I felt myself slowly falling down. Pretty soon they're going to find me, I could hear them closing in.

From out of nowhere, someone grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into a corner. A large hand covered my mouth and I heard the sets of heavy footsteps pass us by.

As the stranger put me down to the ground, my vision hazed and I felt the tears starting to fall from my eyes. I tried to stifle my cries but I could not stop my sobs from escaping. The stranger knelt in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

_You must get away from here_.

"I'm scared…," I confessed as I tried to wipe away my tears with the sleeves of my dress.

The stranger looked at me with a complicated expression. He took something from around his neck and placed it softly in my small hands.

_Here, Take this! It would protect you, I promise._

It was a simple spiral shell pendant with three blue gems embedded around the top. I looked at the stranger then I looked the necklace once again. Despite all the chaos raging around us, I felt safe.

_Now you must flee from here!_

Aren't you coming with me? Please come with me! I don't want to be alone anymore! I wanted to beg for him to run away with me. I wanted us to escape together. However, I already knew that he would not…that he _cannot_ go with me.

"I-I'll try…," I said in weak resignation, "Thank you…"

The stranger smiled at me. It was a soft, sad smile. He then stood up and ran into the burning flames. I clutched the pendant he gave me tightly near my chest and I took off in the opposite direction.

I ran and I ran, away from the flames and into the dark forest.

_I want to see him again…I must see him again._

I woke up the next day with my mom and dad beside my bed. My mom hugged me tightly as the worry in her green eyes started to change into relief.

My dad smiled and kissed me lightly on my forehead. I was thrashing and screaming all night, they told me, yet when they tried to wake me up I would not open my eyes. What finally calmed me down was my grandmother's necklace. My dad motioned towards my hands and I felt the small weight inside them. I slowly unfurled my fingers and my eyes widen in my surprise: It was the same pendant the stranger gave me.

I told my parents about my dream and my mom quickly turned to my dad with a look of concern and…knowing? But my dad simply laughed and said, "Now how about some breakfast?"

owari/

****

**Author's Notes:**

A companion fic! Woo-hoo!

Since I am a _very_ shallow person, I was really happy when my first story got a review. And so, I would like to dedicate this short fic to the _Guest_ who made me very, very happy! I love _Ni no Kuni _very much (especially Alicia x Lucien) and as long as you're not bothered by my (multiple) grammatical errors and my (usually) weird sentence constructions, I would be very happy for you take the time to read my stories.

The story this time involves young Allie and a recollection of the invasion on Alicia's hometown. With a little (Pea x Oliver)...very, very little. My friend told me that dreams are mirrors of your past life. I once dreamt that I was a mermaid gracefully swimming through the vast ocean floor but seeing as I'm more of a sinker than a swimmer...chances are that my friend was wrong :)


End file.
